


Day 3: Travel

by GemmaRose



Series: Week of Corazón 2017 [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Boats and Ships, Gen, Hammocks, Idk what to tag this as, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: What do you do when you can't find a babysitter? Bring your kid along on your business trip, of course.





	Day 3: Travel

Rocinante gripped Sengoku’s hand tight, staring up at the huge marine ship. “It looked smaller in the picture.”

Sengoku chuckled, and released his hand to ruffle his hair. “They always do.”

“And we’re really going on it?” Rocinante asked, looking from the ship to Sengoku’s face.

“Yes.” Sengoku smiled fondly, placing his hand on Rocinante’s backpack and guiding him forwards. “For an entire month, while it takes us to Marineford.”

“Headquarters?” Rocinante’s eyes widened. “Are you gonna get promoted?”

“I hope not.” Sengoku laughed, scooping Rocinante up and putting him on one shoulder, “Then I wouldn’t have as much time to spend with you.”

“And we’ll get to go on the ship all the way home too!” Rocinante beamed, nearly toppling forwards before Sengoku steadied him with a hand around his waist.

“And we’ll get to come back here too, yes.” Sengoku nodded. “But let’s not worry about that, okay?” he tilted his head up to look at Rocinante. “You’ve never been on a battleship before, and I’m sure the Commodore will be more than happy to show off his new ship.”

Rocinante gasped, and Sengoku lifted him gently back down to the ground. “Like a tour?”

“Exactly like a tour.” Sengoku nodded, guiding Rocinante up onto the boarding ramp ahead of him as the marines flanking it saluted. “But first, we’ll be finding out what rooms we’re staying in.”

Rocinante nodded his head, and when they got up on deck he held onto Sengoku’s hand tightly. There were so many marines, all bustling about and doing things and yelling at each other. A large man approached through the bustle, and greeted them with a salute. Rocinante still didn’t understand how their coats stayed on when they did that. His always fell off. Maybe he just needed to practice more?

“At ease, Commodore Reynolds.” Sengoku said calmly, and the man lowered his arm. “I understand you are giving us a tour of the ship as we set sail?”

“Yes sir, Vice-Admiral.” Mr. Reynolds said with a sharp nod. “But I’m afraid there was a slight miscommunication, some secretary’s fault I’m sure, and there’s only one room for you.”

“That’s quite alright.” Sengoku said, his face expressionless. “My son can have the room. I’ll take a hammock.”

“I wanna sleep in a hammock!” Rocinante blurted, tugging on Sengoku’s hand. “Please please pleeease?”

“No.” Sengoku said, eyebrows lowering slightly as he looked down at Rocinante. “You would roll out, or get tangled in it like last time.”

Rocinante flushed and looked at the deck. “Would not.” he muttered.

Sengoku sighed, and knelt as he turned Rocinante to face him. “When you’re older, you can join the marines yourself, and then you’ll have months and months to sleep in a hammock. But for this trip, you’ll have a bed.”

“‘S not fair.” Rocinante huffed, crossing his arms and looking away.

“I know, but sometimes people make mistakes we can’t fix and we just have to make do. Understand?” he turned Rocinante’s head to face him, and Rocinante nodded. “Good. Now.” Sengoku stood, brushing off his pants and facing Mr. Reynolds again. “If you could show us to my son’s room?”

“O- of course!” the marine spluttered. “Right this way, sir.” he gestured, and Rocinante followed after him at Sengoku’s side. He wasn’t gonna get to sleep in a hammock, which was lame, but hopefully the rest of the trip would still be fun.


End file.
